railroadtransportationsimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
BNSF San Bernardino Yard Operations
San Bernardino Yard Background Operations in the BNSF San Bernadino yard (SBD) on the Cajon Sub are interesting and comprise different types of freight traffic. The area is broken down into three distinct and separate yard areas, each with a different function and mode of operation: SBD Intermodal Yard, featuring the ramp tracks and A Yard. SBD B Yard GM Auto Facility All work available is listed in the registry, and all work done should be updated via the registry form. Forum posts should be used to summarize work being done to aid in planning. Intermodal and A Yard Intermodal operations in the BNSF Inland Empire Facility consist of loading and unloading trailer on flat car (TOFC) and container and flat car (COFC) trains. Inbound trains are yarded, preferably on an available ramp track (222 through 226), or onto tracks 202 thru 207 in A Yard as seen on the Cajon Subdivision map available from Run8Depot here. Arrivals that will not fit in one track can be doubled over to other tracks on the ramp or A Yard, or the power can simply be cut away, letting the yard crew do their work. Inbound power is taken to track 201 where it is serviced for outgoing trains. The ramp tracks are set up to function like any other industry on the server, and need to be spotted with cars, usually tagged SBI. The ramp works the cars and then produces outbound tags for the various builds. SBD Yard crews utilize the power tagged as L-SBISBI to keep the ramp tracks functioning, and searching for L-SBISBI in the industry viewer will show the ramp's progress with the cars. When a Build order is put into the registry by the yardmaster, an outbound train can be assembled using the cars that have been selected for the train. Trains can be built either in A Yard or directly on the ramp tracks, according to the yardmaster's choice of what is best for the current situation. Most departures are eastbound trains, although some exceptions exist. Power can then be added to the train with a maximum of 4 units on the head end. HPT should be between 3.5 and 4.0. If a train requires more than 4 units, distributed power should be added to the rear and/or middle of the train. Keep all yard leads as clear as possible, and do not leave equipment out to foul unless necessary. This will help insure that AI trains are not hindered moving about the yard. '''Note: Main 1 effectively forms the east end yard lead both for A Yard and the ramp tracks. Be sure you have the dispatcher's authority to use these tracks to avoid conflicts with mainline traffic. Restore all mainline switches to normal (green target) after use to allow the dispatcher to route trains through this area. '''Other switches, like those on the east ladder at A Yard, or the switches that split 222 & 223, 224 & 225 for instance, can be left lined as last used. B Yard Manifest freight activity takes place in the B yard. Power for this yard is either labeled for the Y-SBD1022 (the Cargill Turn) or the Y-SBD3021 (the Beer Run), depending on need. The power is shared by both crews. This yard mainly supports one yard job running to Cargill east of CP Verdemont. This yard receives one loaded grain train which is used to supply Cargill, manually spawned by an admin when needed. The Y-SBD1022 is responsible for this traffic, and is run based on when Cargill is ready for more cars. Each trip to Cargill is made with up to 24 loaded grain cars. Empties are tagged for Barstow (BAR/COK) and are returned to the B Yard by the Y-SBD1022 on its return trip crew. When empties accumulate in B Yard from these Cargill Turns, an XSBDBAR will be built to return the empty grain cars to Barstow. Generally 3 cycles' worth of cars (72) will be allowed to build before the train is ordered. B Yard is also home to the Y-SBD3021, a yard job which services local industries. This job runs infrequently, and the yardmaster will add instructions in the registry when it should be run. Currently Mars Petcare (MAR) and Brown's Lager Co. (BLC) are located on a spur off M2 near Verdemont. These are serviced by the 3021, as is ADM, just west of the GM Yard. When the Y-SBD3021 runs, the train is blocked by industry in B Yard and the train is hauled out. Releases from the industries are brought back to B Yard to await pickup by a West Colton transfer job, which will also deliver freight for the Y-SBD1022, the Y-SBD3021, and also GM. GM Auto Facility The General Motors automobile transload facility receives one dedicated autorack train per cycle of approximately 70 cars, typically a VCLOSBD3. The train is on average around 7000 feet though the waybill system will fluctuate the total number of cars depending on demand for the cycle. This train is brought into the auto yard and dropped on tracks 671 thru 674. The power is removed by the yard crew and stored on one of the tracks to be used on the empty return train to Needles. The engines are NOT to be run through the ramp tracks of 675 & 676 and MUST remain in one of the yard tracks. The engines can be shut down for the night and are NOT required to be serviced in SBD. Train can be then marked in the registry as arrived or complete (either will be understood). The yard power for the GM yard is tagged as Y-SBDSBD-2, and the industry menu (accessed by LCTRL L) will show the auto facility's progress when unloading. Loaded racks (usually tagged SBA, but other variations from other sources are out there) are brought by the yard switcher to tracks 675 & 676 for unloading. Tracks 675 and 676 can hold 18 cars 1687 feet each for a total of 36 cars and 3374 feet per trick. Empties currently come in 2 flavors: CLO or CHC. When enough has accumulated in the yard, the yardmaster will order an outbound VSBDCLO or VSBDCHC to be built. Power from the inbound vehicle train can be sent back out, or 201 track in A Yard can be used to find appropriate power. New inbound trains will be requested by the yardmaster according to need. The siding at Ono, just east of SBD, is frequently used to tie down inbound trains which cannot be currently yarded. Those looking for this job can see in advance when it's coming up. Everything is first come first serve so if you want to reserve a job ahead of time, post a message in the yard forum. Work status is used to indicate to others that you have begun switching. Complete is used to indicate that the trick is complete. No post in the yard forum is required for this operation. Yard engines are normally stored in between tricks off the actual ramp immediately to the west of it (so that the unloading ramps can be repositioned in between tricks). The 1st trick brings in the first 36 cars from the yard, 2nd swaps the loads with 36 more empties, and 3rd if required whatever is left. The 4th (or 3rd trick if it's the last) would simply bring out the cars from the ramp and place them in the yard. Return to Operations page.